Las preguntas de Sherry
by Yuna-Tidus-Love
Summary: [A.U] Claire y Leon se fueron de luna de miel a Miami entonces Chris y Jill se quedan a cargo de la pequeña Birkin, pero qué pasaría si ella los bombardeara con preguntas que ellos no saben cómo responder.


_**Hola, les traigo un Valenfield, es el primero que hago. La verdad me gusta mas es Weskertine, sin embargo, disfruté haciéndolo.**_

_**Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Sherry Birkin son de Capcom.**_

* * *

―Cuida mucho de Sherry, Chris ―dijo Claire tomando de la mano de su esposo, quién se fue a llevar las maletas al automóvil.

―Claro, Claire. No te preocupes ―respondió Chris con una sonrisa―. Ella estará en buenas manos.

―Lo sé ―miró a Sherry. La pequeña niña se sentía feliz porque su hermana mayor quien la rescató de Raccoon City cuando sus padres la habían abandonado porque prefirieron las cosas materiales que su hija―. Sherry te quedarás con Chris… con mi hermano mayor. Él es una buena persona aunque es muy sobreprotector.

Chris al oír eso hizo un bufido de ofendido, porque siempre su hermana decía eso de él. Además no era verdad que la sobreprotegía, sólo la cuidaba muy bien, eso no era sobreprotector según él.

Claire se acercó a Sherry para darle un beso en la frente mostrándole el cariño que le tenía, también la abrazó para qué se sintiera segura. A la pequeña se le salían las lágrimas porque la estaba dejando de nuevo, pero ahora no era por meses si no por una semana. Aun así ella se sentía extraña porque aunque quiere mucho al Redfield mayor se siente mejor con la pelirroja.

Leon le tomó de la mano para ayudarla a subir al automóvil, él también se subió al auto para irse a Miami, Florida y con la mano se despidieron de Chris, Jill y Sherry que ella no paraba decir adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Pasaron dos días después que ellos se habían ido. Chris estaba mirando en su computador unos archivos sobre ataques bio-terroristas que eran de alta seguridad, se encontraba tomando café tranquilamente. Él no se había percatado de la presencia de Sherry, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta hasta que ella habló.

―Chris, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―preguntó la pequeña. Chris levantó la vista para sonreírle y responder:

―Sí, Sherry.

― ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

Chris lanzó el café enfrente de su computadora y volteo a ver a la pequeña con los ojos hechos dos grandes platos de esos que hay en las vajillas. Dios no sabía cómo explicárselo, si no pudo con Claire cuándo le hizo esa misma pregunta hace muchos años dándole varias teorías para evitar decirle algo explícito a la Redfield menor, pero siempre pasaba que ella lo averiguaba por otra parte mediante las clases de sexualidad de su colegio.

―Bueno, nacen los bebés porque… ―empezó a decir con nerviosismo. Dejo de lado su laptop para girar la silla hacia donde estaba la pequeña niña―. Los bebés nacen porque…

Sherry levantó una ceja de incredulidad entonces comenzó a pensar que Chris no sabía explicar las cosas. Para cuando quiso explicarle llego Jill con una gran caja de pizza Hawaiana con doble queso y el pan relleno de queso; era de Pizza Hot.

― ¡Hola, Jill! ―saludó Chris levantándose para recibirla. Él se hizo una seña para que se acercara y no dejará que el comentario llegará a la pequeña Birkin que esperaba que le respondieran su inocente pregunta, en voz baja le dijo a su fiel compañera, novia, esposa― ¿Sabes cómo nacen los Bebés?

―A caso no sabes…

―Sí, pero es tan pequeña todavía que me da pena decirle las cosas como realmente son ―aseguró Chris con nerviosismo.

―No es una niña ―negó con la cabeza la castaña― Ya tiene doce años está en la adolescencia y… ―hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró después que su novio la miró con ojos de borrego a morir―, pues explícale sobre la abejita y el abejita…

―Eso haré, gracias amor ―le da un beso en la mejilla. Volteo a ver a Sherry con un aire paternal, y comenzó con la explicación―: Bueno así empieza… La historia de la abejita que se enamoró del abejita que para concebir a su hijo tuvo que picarla para que se embarace de él mediante una hoja de polen…

Jill sólo contenía la risa por la cara que ponía Chris cuando le explicaba la teoría, sin embargo Sherry no se lo había creído en total, pero fingió que la había sacado de su duda.

Al día siguiente Jill se había quedado a dormir con Chris porque estaba larga muy larga la plática sobre bebés con Sherry, pero la castaña sabía que la pequeña sabía sólo que probaba a Chris para saber si tenía los conocimientos necesarios para explicar una cosa.

Ella se encontraba lavando los platos cuando llega Sherry por detrás para preguntarle una cosa:

―Jill, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

―Claro que sí ―respondió mirándola con una sonrisa cálida.

― ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

―Este… para cruzar para el otro lado ―contestó Jill con una sonrisa, aunque vio que Sherry no estaba satisfecha― puede que haya comida… o algo así…

Valentine comenzó a dudar de sus respuestas, porque nadie sabe porque cruzo la calle entonces se comenzó a frustrar para responder, sin embargo se tuvo que inventar una pequeña explicación con calma. Ahora Chris era quien se estaba muriendo de risa por la situación que estaba viviendo su compañera de noviazgo etc.

―Jill, respóndeme ―exigió Sherry cruzándose de brazos― crees que sea correcto.

―Pues… eso creo.

Chris se destornillaba de la risa. Valentine le dedicó una mirada de odio por parte de ella hacia Redfield. Este le causaba gracia por lo que está sucediendo. Además se las estaba cobrando por burlarse de él cuando Sherry le preguntó sobre ¿_Cómo nacen los bebés?_ Porque no supo cómo explicarle.

―Ándale, Chris ―dijo Valentine molesta sentándose en el comedor con las piernas cruzadas entre sí para dirigirle una mirada glacial a Chris, y añadió―: búrlate Chris, al menos yo sí sé cómo nacen los bebés…

―Pues explícale, señorita enciclopedia.

―Sí, Jill ¡cuéntame cómo nacen los bebés!

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina a Chris, él sólo miró con diversión la escena igual que Sherry que le gusta ponerlos en aprietos. Además tenía la curiosidad que tantos conocimientos tenían ellos.

―Pues… ya te lo contó Chris…

―Es que no me quedo claro ―interrumpió Sherry con inocencia―. Me explicas…

Jill le estuvo platicando como nacen los bebés sacando un libro que ella tenía sobre ciencias naturales. Le leyó una gran parte, pero Sherry estaba atenta a todo lo que decía.

Mientras Chris estaba en la cocina intentando hacer una quesadilla que terminó quemándose entonces llamó a Valentine para que le ayudara a preparar la comida. Ella se burló de él porque su tortilla con queso parecía carbón con queso. Los dos se pusieron a cocinar con la ayuda de su pequeña preguntona.

Pasaron las horas eran las ocho de la noche. Chris y Jill se encontraban mirando la tele en el sillón rojo de Redfield, cuyo lugar es dónde tuvieron su primer amorío. Sherry estaba sentada en el piso mirando el libro que uso la castaña para explicarle sobre ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

―Chris, te puedo…

― ¿Ahora qué quieres preguntar? ―preguntó él mirándola desde el sillón.

― ¿Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?

Chris miró a Jill, y respondió:

―Creo que fue… ―comenzó a dudar― la gallina ¿no?

―No, Chris fue el huevo ―dijo Jill a su lado―. Porque la gallina salió del huevo primero…

Los dos empezaron a discutir mientras que Sherry sonreía por lo que logró, pero sintió vergüenza porque por sus preguntas los iba a separar. Ellos dos no se hablaron durante toda la película

Al día siguiente todavía seguían sin hablarse, por lo que la pequeña rubia hija de los Birkin se disculpó con ellos dos y que ella fue la culpable que se peleara, pero ellos le sonrieron y le dijeron que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasó.

―Una última pregunta: ¿Cuándo tendrán un bebé?

Los dos se quedaron viendo anonadados con esa pregunta. Los dos se habían puestos nerviosos, porque ese no era su plan, pero la verdad no es mala idea, aun así le contestaron.

―Algún día, pequeña. Algún día ―respondió Chris con el entrecejo fruncido sonriéndole―. No muy pronto…

―Oye, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ―inquirió Jill.

―Es que… ―hace que ellos se acerquen a ella― Tenía curiosidad.

―Pues que curiosidad ―dijo ella abrazándola―. Vayamos a comer.

―Además Claire y Leon a eso fueron a Miami.

Ella se levanta y fue sonriendo hacia su habitación mientras dejaba a dos personas perplejas dentro de la cocina. Ellos dos se miraron con la ceja fruncida. Se preguntaron porque tantas preguntas sobre bebés, gallinas y huevos… etc. Además lo que los dejo más intrigados lo último. Acaso por eso se fueron para no pervertir a la niña. Sin embargo para eso es la luna de miel ¿o no? entoces Chris se puso rojo de ira, ese tocando a su hermana. Sólo Jill se reía porque tenía razón Claire es muy sobreprotector.

Y llegaron a la conclusión que cuando tengan un hijo y haga esas preguntas tratarán de contestarlas, pero seriamente. Sin embargo prefirieron no tener hijos por el momento para evitar traer a una pequeña llamada Sherry Preguntona Birkin dos. Los dos se rieron después.

El último día estaban los dos sentados con Sherry en la cocina cuando llegaron dos jóvenes esposos de su luna de miel. Eran Leon y Claire quienes venían los dos requemados de las playas de Miami.

Se despidieron de Chris y Jill quienes los miraban con extrañeza, ellos se imaginaban que era por lo quemados que estaban de la playa.

― ¿Qué tal te la pasaste? ―inquirió Leon mientras iban en camino a su casa.

―Bien ―contestó con una sonrisa― me la pasé muy bien.

―Eso es bueno mi pequeña Sherry ―dijo Claire tomándole la cara. Ella le dio un beso en la frente.

―¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

―Claro…

Entonces ella le preguntó todo lo que quería saber y ellos se quedaron viéndose con nerviosismo. Le había preguntado: « ¿Cuándo tendrán un bebé? Porque a eso fueron ¿no?» Por lo tanto llegaron a la conclusión del porque los miraban raro Chris y Jill por las preguntas de Sherry.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_Espero que les gusté. Es para los fans de esta pareja._**

**_Saludos._**

**_PD: ¡Mil veces Weskertine uauauauaua! ¡Naaaah las dos parejas me gustan jeje!_**


End file.
